


Мусорщица

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), верни мне мой 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: AU, в которой Рей не встретилась ни с ВВ8, ни с Финном.Действие происходит через пять лет после не случившихся событий седьмого фильма: интуиция приводит Рей к упавшему в пустыне шаттлу, на борту которого - выживший пилот Первого Порядка, чье присутствие вносит коррекции в план Рей забрать корабль себе.(28.06.2016)
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	Мусорщица

_Пустыня была апофеозом всех пустынь: бескрайняя, она тянулась во все стороны, должно быть, на целые парсеки, смыкаясь с небом._  
\--С. Кинг

Пустыня расстилалась перед ней, молчаливая, покрытая колышущейся завесой раскаленного воздуха. Далеко впереди возник мираж — отражение едущего вдалеке тяжелого транспорта утутм. Скорее всего, он ехал сейчас где-нибудь по старой дороге возле солончаков, но Рей видела его так хорошо, будто до него было немногим меньше пяти миль.

Осмотревшись, Рей увидела следы свежего крушения и направила свой спидер туда. Так далеко в пустыню редко кто забирался, тем более сюда, вдали от кладбища кораблей — она была одной из немногих. Но интуиция не подвела ее, и Рей прекрасно видела, отчего ей нужно было ехать именно сюда. Свежий корабль, пускай и подбитый. Полностью ее.

Эх, если бы его можно было починить… Рей отогнала эту мысль. Нужно будет еще взглянуть на него, а потом еще как-то транспортировать части перекупщикам. Теперь с этим стало сложнее: после того как Нииму практически смело после Большой бури, перекупщики приезжали туда из других мест раз в неделю. Это было очень неудобно: мало того, что всю неделю нужно верхом сидеть на своем хабаре и глядеть, чтобы не утащили, так еще и после обмена надо ноги унести вовремя, дабы не привлекать внимания любителей легкой поживы.

Рей прекрасно помнила тот день: с самого утра ныл старый перелом, да и другие признаки указывали, что погода изменится: попрятавшиеся птицы-стилпекеры, протяжно ноющие лаггабисты. Но никто не подозревал, насколько сильно.

Она тогда отправилась было в дальнюю часть кладбища, но остановилась на полпути прямо посреди дороги. На душе было неспокойно, и Рей никак не могла понять, почему. Ей нужно было работать, а вместо этого она торчала на медленно раскаляющемся песке. Наконец, она приняла решение и повернула в другую сторону, проклиная себя. Там тоже есть корабли, хотя вряд ли на них осталось что-то ценное. Компания из четырех тидо, направлявшихся туда, откуда она отвернула, крикнули ей вслед что-то насмешливое.

Обломки «звездного разрушителя» были ей осмотрены сотню раз, и Рей просто рыскала по знакомым переходам, надеясь на удачу. Между тем ветер сначала затих, а потом подул так, что начали петь металлические конструкции. Тогда-то Рей обратила внимание, что снаружи потемнело. Она вспомнила про свой спидер, и сердце ухнуло вниз — его точно унесет! Нужно было спешить, и она бросилась к ближайшему пролому.

Оттуда ей открылся чудесный вид на циклопическую стену песка и пыли, вздымающуюся совсем рядом. Она уже накрыла Нииму и медленно наползала на кладбище, поглощая его. Поздно было бежать, нужно было прятаться, но Рей твердо решила, что без байка не останется, спрыгнула на песок и заскользила по дюне вниз. Горячий ветер обжигал даже сквозь повязку, песчинки секли щеки, и пришлось снова надеть гогглы. Добравшись до спидера, Рей получила еще одну возможность полюбоваться бурей, затягивающей в себя все, но уже снизу.

Спидер долго чихал, а когда завелся, то заскользил вверх страшно медленно, метр за метром преодолевая подъем. Рей кусала губы, поминутно оборачиваясь на нагоняющую ее бурю. Пылевая завеса была уже совсем близко, а когда она на спидере достигла дюз корабля, вокруг все заволокло желтой хмарью. Но это было только начало.

Рей закрепила байк практически на ощупь, и на ощупь же начала пробираться вдоль стены, ища любое отверстие, сквозь которое можно было забраться внутрь. Когда она нашла его и проскользнула туда, подобно ящерице, ветер завывал так сильно и так сильно ударял в стены корабля, что он дрожал. Рей проползла еще немного, развернулась и, закрепив веревку на стене, двинулась к выходу, куда целыми тучами влетал песок. Ей было необходимо посмотреть, что происходит.

То, что она увидела, поражало воображение. В мутно-желтом от поднятых туч песка воздухе крутились огромные пыльные вихри. С ужасом и благоговением Рей взирала, как один из таких вихрей приподнял носовую часть другого «звездного разрушителя», а потом обрушил вниз. Земля сотрясалась, а освещалось все лишь вспышками молний, взрывающихся между наэлектризованными тучами песка.

Поняв, что песок уже забивается под маску, Рей пошла назад.

Буря была очень мощной, именно поэтому она и выдохлась так быстро, всего за несколько часов. Сначала утихла тряска, потом замолк вой ветра, и песчинки перестали сечь обшивку. Когда воздух слегка очистился, Рей вылезла, чтобы увидеть тусклый и пыльный закат и полностью поменявшее свою топографию кладбище кораблей.

Нииму же просто смело. На том месте, где был шагоход, теперь высилась дюна. Космопорт был раскурочен, все заграждения порваны и смяты. От рынка не осталось ничего, кроме нескольких сиротливо торчащих из песка шестов. Единственный дом, который Рей знала, был уничтожен.

Не было правительства, которое могло помочь пострадавшим, никто не протянул им руку помощи, ибо главный закон Джакку гласил: «Каждый сам за себя». И выжившие принялись строить новую жизнь. Кто-то подался в другие поселения, кто-то начал восстанавливать старое. Кладбище кораблей по-прежнему было на месте и могло прокормить их.

Осталась и Рей. Занятая поисками нового дома, пищи и воды, Рей перестала отмечать дни — да и где ей это было делать? А когда она уже немножко оправилась (и стала заодно большим мастером по починке дистилляционных механизмов), то поняла, что это действие не имеет смысла. Никто не вернется за ней. Точка. Вместе с Ниимой буря забрала и маленькую девочку, все еще жившую в ее душе. Отныне Рей не ждала ничего.

За треволнениями их маленького мира, события в большом мире блекли. Где-то там наверху взрывались звезды и планеты (говорили, что одна система взорвалась прямо во время Большой Бури), Республика боролась с Империей Порядка, а на Джакку все было точно также: песок, солнце и распад.

Что же до Рей, то она стала относиться ко всему гораздо более равнодушно. Будто что-то выгорело в ней в день бури.

Корабль был хорош, Рей поняла это сразу. Судя по следам копоти, его подбили в брюхо, на котором он лежал, то есть масштаб разрушений еще предстояло оценить. Но раз не рванул за все это время, значит и в будущем вряд ли соберется, значит, можно работать без опаски. Черный металл уже прилично раскалился на солнце, и там внутри должно было быть как в духовке. Рей глянула на небо, прикинув, сколько времени до заката, проверила запасы воды, и решила, что вполне может дождаться ночи. Загнав спидер в тень от крыла, Рей обошла корабль по кругу, разглядывая свою добычу. Неприятное ощущение кольнуло грудь, и Рей замерла. За эти пять лет она привыкла доверять своим ощущениям, даже самым смутным, на сто процентов. Девушка медленно приблизилась к боку корабля и положила руку в перчатке на металл. Ее будто тряхнуло током — руку она тут же отдернула. Это было как предупреждение, пока еще вежливая просьба не входить.

«Мог ли пилот остаться в живых?» — подумала Рей. Даже если так, то в такой душегубке он недолго продержится. Ей нужно просто подождать.

Рей закусила губу под серой тканью. Снова прикоснулась к кораблю — «Не входи» — а потом приняла решение.

Никто не помог им тогда. Этого было достаточно, чтобы озлобиться, но Рей просто сковало равнодушие. Ее будто залило карбонитом — она ничего не чувствовала.

Если пилот жив, кто знает, может он поможет починить этот корабль? Может подбросит ее, куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Однажды она уже упустила шанс сбежать*, по своей наивности надеясь, что за ней вернутся. Больше она такой ошибки не допустит.

А если пилот и умрет… какая ей разница?

Люк долго не поддавался. Можно было просто разрезать обшивку, но Рей тешила себя надеждой восстановить корабль. Наконец у нее получилось, люк с шипением отошел в сторону, а в нос ей ударил запах горелого пластика и разогретого металла. Лицо обдало душным раскаленным воздухом. Рей подождала немного, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть свежего воздуха проникло внутрь, и залезла сама.

На стене искрили несколько сорванных с места панелей, мигали лампочки, а аварийного освещения было недостаточно, чтобы разогнать темноту. Да еще воздух был задымлен. Под ногами хрустели осколки аппаратуры, какие-то предметы, содержимое раскрывшихся ящиков — все это, превращенное в кашу, могло изрезать ноги, и Рей сильно пожалела, что в свое время пожадничала и не выменяла себе ботинки с высоким и плотным голенищем.

Когда она добралась до дверей, ведущих в кабину пилота, в горле першило, а глаза слезились. Воздух потихоньку очищался, но жара была ужасной — футболка Рей промокла насквозь от пота. А ведь предстояло еще вскрыть кабину.

Впрочем, ей не пришлось напрягаться: двери не были заблокированы и открылись по нажатию кнопки.

Рей увидела пилота.

Она подозревала, что наткнулась на шаттл Первого Порядка, но увидев фигуру пилота в черном шлеме, затянутую во все черное, уверилась в этом. Непонятно, был ли он жив, в кабине было полутемно, потому что корабль пропахал носом песок и зарылся в него.

Иногда у нее получалось понять, жив ли кто-то, даже не дотрагиваясь до него. Иногда нет, но ничего не мешало попробовать. Приблизившись к пилоту, Рей протянула руку к его груди, остановив ладонь в нескольких сантиметрах от черной плотной ткани. Но она не успела ничего понять, потому что пилот вздрогнул, и рванулся вперед, схватив ее за руку.

Рей вскрикнула от неожиданности, отпрянув назад, натолкнулась спиной на пульт управления, но руку высвободить не смогла — ее сжало как в тисках.

— Кто ты? — раздался механический голос. — Где я нахожусь?

— На Джакку, — ответила Рей испуганно.

— Точнее.

— Юго-восточнее бывшей заставы Ниима.

— Кто тебя послал?

— Никто, — Рей сделала еще одну попытку вытащить руку, пилот вновь потянулся вперед, но потом обмяк, как видно потеряв сознание. Рей оперлась на пульт, потирая ноющее запястье. Да, этот вряд ли поможет!

— Эй! — позвала она пилота, но он не отвечал. Рискнула потормошить его — но опять никакой реакции. Вздохнув, Рей расстегнула ремни, и с самыми нелестными ругательствами стащила пилота с кресла. Ей нужно было проверить систему, а он мешал. И мешал даже лежа на полу, и девушке предстояло протащить его до самого выхода.

Она все-таки порезала ногу, когда волокла горе-пилота, мысленно желая, чтобы он порезался тоже. Он весил как минимум в два раза больше, и если бы у Рей не было опыта в перетаскивании тяжелого железа, далеко бы она его не утянула. Она вытаскивала его в три захода, выходя подышать на воздух, который, после душегубки-корабля, казался ей почти прохладным.

Расположив тело пилота рядом со своим байком (и заблокировав зажигание на всякий случай), Рей вернулась в корабль.  
Диагностика займет много времени, возможно до самого заката — она как раз управится с тем хламом, который завалил пол, и потушит возгорание.

Пилот лежал не шевелясь все время, пока Рей сновала туда-сюда, вынося осколки и разбирая, что цело, а что нет. Девушка гадала, не умер ли он там. Если умер, то ей светило обновление гардероба. Жаль, что цвет черный, не лучший для пустыни, зато ночью будет не холодно. Когда Рей прервалась, чтобы выпить воды, ей пришло в голову, что можно попробовать снять шлем пилоту и напоить его, но потом она отказалась от этой мысли.

К тому моменту, как солнце опустилось в дымку на горизонте, возле шаттла выросла немаленькая куча мусора — того, что не подлежало восстановлению. Рей также обесточила часть цепей, чтобы избежать других возможных возгораний, и теперь просматривала результаты диагностики. Результаты были неутешительные, но если задаться целью, то корабль вполне можно было подлатать и покинуть на нем Джакку. Только куда лететь? И получится ли?

Рей настолько погрузилась в мысли о деталях возможного ремонта, что совсем забыла, что она тут не одна.

Первая ее мысль была, когда она обернулась и увидела пилота, стоящего над ней, — «Какой же он чистый!». Это было глупо, но это единственное, что вертелось у Рей в голове.

Пилот снял шлем, пряди его черных волос липли ко взмокшему лбу, а на Рей он взирал, как смотрят на букашек, которых собираются раздавить походя: с равнодушной жалостью и неприязнью.

Он поднял руку, и неведомая сила вышвырнула Рей из кресла, прижав к панели управления. Лоб девушки врезался в один из экранов, в голове зазвенело.

— Мусорщица, — констатировал пилот. — Хочешь забрать корабль? Забирай, мне металлолом не нужен. В какой стороне космопорт?

Рей не ответила, чувствуя себя напуганной и униженной. Тело не слушалось ее.

— Я не слышу ответа.

— Я уже говорила, что мы юго-восточнее Ниимы, космопорт там, — выдавила Рей.

— Отлично. Я возьму твой транспорт, — безапелляционно известил ее пилот и опустил руку. Давление пропало, Рей почувствовала, что вновь может управлять своим телом, и, повернувшись к пилоту, крикнула ему в спину:

— Ты сумасшедший?

Черная фигура застыла в проходе.

— Сейчас наступит ночь, — продолжила Рей. — Через несколько часов температура будет ниже нуля, а на любой теплый предмет будут сбегаться стаи грызоглотов.

— Я не боюсь местной фауны, — отозвался пилот с пренебрежением в голосе.

— А я тебя не запугиваю, мне мой спидер жаль. И ладно бы, если бы ты действительно добрался до космопорта на нем, так ведь сгинешь в пустыне, — Рей сглотнула. — Завтра мне все равно придется вернуться туда. Могу подбросить.

— С чего ты взяла, что я соглашусь?

— Ни с чего. Надеюсь на чужое благоразумие и сострадание, — огрызнулась Рей. — Ладно, иди, куда шел. Счастливого пути.

Пилот повернулся к ней, буравя взглядом, и вновь поднял руку. Рей, которую к этому моменту с головой захлестнули злость и раздражение, встретила его взгляд упрямо и твердо. Казалось, что давление атмосфер в корабле выросло в несколько раз, что их взгляды создают физически ощутимое противостояние — но потом это ощущение прошло.

Минула минута, другая, и, вроде бы, ничего не происходило. Рей по-прежнему могла контролировать свое тело. В лице пилота что-то изменилось, и он сказал:

— Хорошо. Я подожду до завтра.

Рей подавила желание облегченно вздохнуть. Проблемы только начинались.

На корабле был небольшой санузел, и когда Рей зашла туда, ее внимание привлекло небольшое зеркало. Она впервые видела свое отражение четко и ясно. Приблизив к нему лицо, Рей рассматривала себя, находя зрелище неутешительным. Свет сверху подчеркивал морщинки вокруг глаз и слабую складку между бровей. В волосах серебрились первые нитки седины. Скулы остро очерчены, жилы на шее будто прорисованы карандашом.

«Мне всего двадцать четыре, — подумала Рей. — А я уже старею. Джакку выпила из меня всю воду, а скоро выпьет и жизнь».

Она отвернулась, быстро освежилась и вышла. Пришлось восстановить питание, чтобы зажечь свет. На корабле нашелся запас пищи, так что они с пилотом не голодали. Снаружи начал заползать холод, и люк пришлось закрыть. И Рей чувствовала себя очень неуютно, запертая с мрачным пилотом.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила его девушка. Пилот сидел у стены, выпрямив спину и закрыв глаза, но не спал.

— Что тебе в моем имени? — спросил он в ответ, не открывая глаз. Рей рассматривала его: длинноносый, с узким подбородком и длинным лицом. Губы пухлые, девичьи. И невероятно прекрасные волосы, густые и блестящие, каких никогда не было и не будет у Рей.

— Я не могу обращаться к тебе «эй ты», — ответила Рей.

— Называй меня магистр Рен, — магистр открыл глаза и пристально уставился на Рей, рассматривая ее в ответ.

— Моего имени, я так понимаю, ты узнать не хочешь, — заметила девушка.

— Нет, — ответил магистр.

Вновь повисла напряженная тишина.

Рей еще некоторое время копалась с оборудованием, а потом стала готовиться ко сну, расположившись прямо на полу. Что до магистра, то тот словно и не собирался спать ночью.

«Не прибьет ли он меня, пока я сплю?» — подумала Рей опасливо, но потом отмела эту мысль. Этот магистр легко мог убить ее, пока она была обездвижена, но не стал.

Рей проснулась резко, как от удара. В открытый люк били лучи утреннего солнца, кроме нее в шаттле никого не было. Она вскочила, мысленно ругая себя за непредусмотрительность, и бросилась наружу, ожидая не увидеть ни спидера, ни магистра.

Однако и спидер, и магистр были на месте — спидер там, где она его оставила, а магистр стоял на дюне и глядел в сторону Ниимы. Прохладный, по утреннему времени, ветерок трепал его волосы и длиннополый плащ, и Рей опять подумала, каково это — быть чистым, иметь возможность умыться, когда захочешь.

Она вернулась в шаттл, чтобы умыться, позавтракать (духи пустыни, даже после ее завтрака, и даже если магистр соизволит откушать, останется целых двадцать — двадцать! — пайков! Просто дар свыше) и вытащить кое-какие неисправные запчасти. Раз Рей решила, что починит его, значит починит. Вот только оставлять шаттл было боязно. Конечно, тут не проходной двор, но вдруг сюда забредет какой-нибудь тидо или утутма? И не видать ей шаттла как своих ушей, распилят по кусочкам за один день.

Рей услышала шаги и высунулась из люка в полу. Магистр вернулся и глядел на нее сверху вниз непроницаемым взглядом.

— Ты долго будешь копаться? — спросил он.

— Еще полчаса, — ответила Рей. — Мне же нужно знать, какие запчасти искать для этого корабля.

Магистр помолчал, но, видимо, не поделиться своим мнением для него было невозможно, поэтому он заметил:

— В днище здоровенная пробоина, возможно оплавились дюзы. Даже если ты достанешь запасные детали, где ты возьмешь новые листы обшивки и дюзы?

— Что-нибудь придумаю, — ответила Рей. — Этим мы здесь постоянно занимаемся: придумываем что-нибудь.

— Эта рухлядь развалится, едва достигнет верхних слоев атмосферы.

— Это, вообще-то, был твой корабль! — Рей подняла голову и сердито глянула магистру в глаза. Ей было жаль корабль, потому что он был действительно хорош и, при надлежащем обращении, летал бы еще сто лет. Девушке было обидно за железную махину — таких слов она точно не заслужила. — Он не сам по себе подбился и упал!

Магистр вновь глянул на нее, как на букашку, но не ответил, поднял голову, словно глядя куда-то прямо сквозь стену шаттла, и сообщил:

— У нас гости.

Рей одним быстрым движением вытянула себя из люка, подхватила свой посох и выскочила наружу. Даже уезжать не пришлось, чтобы на корабль не слетелись другие падальщики. Откуда магистр мог узнать об их приближении, она не знала, но после вчерашней демонстрации сил предпочитала верить на слово.

Компания Нгорзи — смешанная, в ней люди, тидо, абеднедо, пара существ, которым Рей не знала названия, а ходят они все под хаттовым прихвостнем, который, после бури, стал негласным хозяином Ниимы.

Сам Нгорзи на спидер-байке впереди — колышущийся и лоснящийся. Он кролут (как и Платт… был), у него слишком нежная для пустыни кожа, и он постоянно натирается жиром. Жир собирается в складках его тела, и тело это источает ужасный прогорклый запах.

— Рей! — заметил Нгорзи, увидев ее, стоящую в проходе. — Стоило догадаться, что маленькая ведьма успеет сюда раньше, — крикнул он своим товарищам. — Выйди, Рей, поговорим.

— О чем мне с вами разговаривать? — огрызнулась Рей.

— Например, о том, что если ты соберешь свои пожитки и тихонько уйдешь, мы не станем тебя преследовать, — ответил Нгорзи.

— Мои пожитки весят несколько тонн, — отрезала Рей. — Так что не уйду.

— Какая жалость, — Нгорзи направил свой байк вниз с дюны, и его компания заскользила за ним гигикающей ватагой.

Рей знала, что ни у кого из них, кроме Нгорзи, оружия нет, а есть, в лучшем случае, лазерные резаки, чтобы вскрывать корабли, но легче ей от этого не становилось. Еще можно было уйти, не втягивая в это пилота, но уж слишком обидно ей было терять почти целый корабль, который эти мелкие бандиты просто растащат по кускам и перепродадут хаттам по бросовой цене.

— Самое время уходить, — заметил магистр Рен за ее спиной.

— Тебе легко говорить, — раздраженно откликнулась Рей. — Ты улетишь отсюда, а я останусь. Этот корабль — моя единственная надежда, на… — она осеклась и нырнула вглубь корабля.

Если бы противников было двое, ну трое, она бы справилась. Но их семь, не считая самого Нгорзи. Магистр прав, и нужно уходить… но она же не может уйти, не попрощавшись.

Юркнув в кабину пилота, Рей включила двигатели и оставив их прогреваться, а потом, свесившись в открытый люк, вырвала предохранители. Теперь, когда температура станет оптимальной, двигатель не заглушится, а будет разогреваться и дальше. Пока Нгорзи и его придурки разберутся, в чем дело, шаттл благополучно рванет.

Оставлять шаттл было как кусок себя отрезать, но Рей была слишком зла. Пускай никому не достанется. Главное потом беречься Нгорзи — он надолго запомнит обиду.

Одним движением сметя пищевые рационы в свою сумку, она соскочила на песок и бросила пилоту:

— Быстрее, магистр.

Ребята Нгорзи были уже совсем рядом. Рей разблокировала спидер, и в этот момент спидер с тидо и каким-то мужиком едва не протаранил его. Мужика Рей тут же оглушила, ударив посохом, а вот тидо, будучи более юрким, соскочил и нырнул вниз, метя ножом Рей в ноги. Рей отступила, и в этот момент заговорил магистр, обращаясь к тидо:

— Остановись, — и маленькая фигура, закутанная в тряпки, застыла. — Когда ты услышишь, как кто-то закричит «Хватайте ее», ты бросишься на закричавшего, понял? А теперь иди, встречай приятелей, — и тидо, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, послушно зашагал к приближающимся подельникам.

— Чего стоишь? — спросил магистр у застывшей с открытым ртом Рей. — Заводи спидер.

«И они меня называли ведьмой, — подумала Рей, следуя его совету. — Они его не видели!»

Но теперь можно было быть уверенной, что очень скоро по Нииме поползут слухи про странного колдуна в черном, который ей помог.

Их не преследовали, и когда спидер перевалил через дюны и вышел на дорогу, сзади прогрохотал взрыв.

У Рей в этот момент защемило сердце, будто умер кто-то близкий.

— Хороший был корабль, — прошептала она еле слышно.

Да. Пропал хороший корабль, да и самой Рей теперь лучше держаться подальше от Ниимы, хотя бы некоторое время… Может перебраться в Кратертаун?

— Кто бы пилотировал этот корабль, если бы ты его починила? — вдруг спросил магистр. — Или ты собиралась его продать?

— Я пилот, — мрачно ответила Рей. — Что, не похожа?

Миля за милей вокруг был только песок и пустоши. Солнце жгло плечи и слепило глаза, но Рей решила, что потерпит до Ниимы. Ссадит магистра у космопорта и бегом домой, забрать и припрятать все ценное, пока не вернулся Нгорзи. А магистр улетит… только на чем?

— На чем ты улетишь? — спросила Рей. — Там не так много кораблей.

— Поверь мне, я найду желающих, — ответил магистр. Он сидел сзади, довольно близко к Рей, и это ее нервировало, но, как и со слепящим солнцем, она решила, что сможет потерпеть.

— А кто тебя подбил, магистр? Сопротивление? Мародеры? — спросила девушка.

— Нет, — ответил тот. — Свои.

— Что же ты им такого сделал?

— Верно служил Первому Порядку. Не отвлекайся от дороги.

Рей пожала плечами и сосредоточилась на пути перед собой.

Космопорт Ниимы, никогда не знавший лучших времен и прежде небольшой, сейчас казался просто стоянкой для нескольких кораблей. Два из них принадлежали местным, два — приезжим, а еще один прилетел из Кратертауна.

Рей высадила магистра у стоянки, а сама быстро заскочила на рынок, чтобы обменять несколько пайков на кое-какие полезные вещи.

На обратном пути она заметила, что магистр все еще на стоянке, и подошла к нему.

— Что, нет желающих? — спросила Рей.

— Есть, — ответил Рен. — Ждал тебя.

— Зачем?

— Хочешь полететь со мной? — спросил магистр как ни в чем не бывало.

— В смысле? — не поняла Рей.

— Вступить в ряды Первого Порядка.

— Сначала ты не хотел знать моего имени, теперь зовешь с собой. Быстро поменял мнение.

— Я увидел в тебе потенциал.

— Потенциального техника для Первого Порядка?

— Потенциального воина.

Рей рассмеялась.

— Ты же хочешь улететь отсюда, — добавил Рен. Смех Рей оборвался, будто его выключили. Магистр ударил по самому больному. Но уж очень заманчивое предложение, наверняка есть подвох.

— И что мне нужно сделать? — спросила Рей с подозрением. — Подписать контракт? Кровью? Завещать все свое имущество и свое тело Порядку?

— Всего лишь ответить: «Да, магистр», — сказал Рен. — Решайся. Корабль сейчас стартует.

Сердце Рей застучало, как бешеное. Вот он, шанс. Неужели она его упустит? Но так страшно идти в неизвестность. Девушка застыла, то глядя на корабль, то переводя взгляд на скудно застроенную заставу. Магистр тем временем развернулся к ней спиной и пошел к одному из кораблей.

— Да, — тихо сказала Рей. Он не остановился.

— Да, магистр, — сказала она громче. Рен замедлил шаг и сказал:

— Тогда поторопись.

**Author's Note:**

> * — речь о событиях в Before the Awakening


End file.
